


【timjay/royjay】昼颜

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 出轨文学, 双性, 昼颜梗, 隐brujay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 昼颜梗,出轨文学,双性,隐brujay
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 49





	【timjay/royjay】昼颜

饿。

提姆狼狈地往嘴里塞入食物，但他知道这不会有作用，他只是习惯性地，机械地咀嚼。杰森迷迷糊糊地伸手过来揽他的腰，红罗宾跌回床上，饼干屑随着咳嗽掉落下来。

他下意识地抚摸恋人的身体，杰森皱眉，闭着眼睛像打蚊子似的拍了他手臂一巴掌。

天很快就亮了，电脑白荧荧的光线打在床头，让正敲击键盘的指甲折射出幽幽的光晕，也让身侧酣睡的脸冒出几分甜蜜的傻气。

提姆像个吃饱喝足但依然馋嘴的婴儿，慢慢将脸凑过来，呼吸间的热气喷在被折磨红肿的两点上，他的兄长不安地缩着胸口往床垫更深处挤去。他开始幻想自己是只舔舐牛奶的宠物。

白天杰森总是一个人，偶尔会陪他的恋人上下班，扮演韦恩企业员工眼中的五好男友。“英俊高大有安全感的男友先生”跨坐在经理人的腿上，神情有些无聊，提姆一边检查文件签名一边握住他解开皮带的手。兄长饥渴的掌心压在他胯下蹭动两下，这才悻悻地走了。

这让红罗宾松了一口气。

杰森很习惯这样离开公司，骑着机车去靶场比划比划，然后七拐八绕地溜到罗伊的工作间去看看他在做什么。巨大的工作台上飘着机油味儿，偶尔会放几张流行唱片，男人的手中，焊枪间歇性发出刺目的电火花，那颜色，杰森暗暗想着，有点像罗伊的头发。

罗伊用一种混杂了惊讶与得意的声调招呼杰森，他的好搭档目光灼灼地盯着他，这让罗伊的心跳略有些加速，意气风发地笑着炫耀自己的新发明。杰森敏捷地快速移动躲避电光、箭头、还有火焰，空气突然被那粘稠的微微喘息填满了，青年眼神发亮，伸出舌尖润湿嘴唇，几颗汗珠仿佛在这张凌厉的脸上挂不太住，顺着泛粉的肌肤羞答答的流下来。

从看到杰森的第一眼提姆就知道这是个婊子，他的养兄，他的前任，绿松石色的眼睛偶尔会有些闪烁，穿着带有隐晦性暗示意味的制服，韦恩家的三少爷在大学时代第一次分开哥哥的双腿，暴露出侵略性的獠牙。

神箭手愉悦地把脏兮兮的黑手指头擦在他的白皮肤上，小杰鸟？我真喜欢这么干，嘿，你咬我我也不会改的，更多黑色的指印粘在了杰森的身上，那并不好闻，但杰森在这种熟悉而又羞耻的气味萦绕下逐渐变得湿润。他更像个大孩子，那种在汽车旅馆找拉拉队长破处的英俊的流氓男高中生，兴奋地褪下杰森裤子时甚至吹起了口哨，我的荣幸，杰鸟，红头罩感到羞愧，但军火库给了他那处一个火辣的法式湿吻。

他新剪了头发，杰森被姜黄色发茬磨得又疼又痒的时候不着边际地想，还是让罗伊留长一点比较舒服。他的腿根有些僵硬，条件反射地吸紧对方的舌头。罗伊在那朵娇小可怜的肉花上响亮地亲了一口，他的情人懵懂地有些脸红，更多液体潺潺地淌到操作台上。

小杰鸟制服下的秘密，这个念头每每都让他兴奋得难以自持，但那里显然并不完整，超过一根手指就会让他的小鸟痛得脸色发白。罗伊为成为极少数知晓秘密的一员而骄傲，捞起桌面上粘稠的液体分开手指，炫耀着指间拉出的沉重丝线向杰森飞吻，轻轻啄咬肉嘟嘟的两瓣不应出现的嫩肉。

“嘿甜心，我的手指不干净，你得自己来。”

杰森的脸红了，犹犹豫豫地伸出右手食指逗弄外侧，罗伊握住他的腕子，杰森能清晰感受到自己的指尖怎样在控制之下被本不该出现的那处夹紧。罗伊以操作精密仪器的严谨态度操纵他的手，“弯一点”，他说。

“再贴上去。”

“很好，宝贝儿。”罗伊叼住他腕关节处凸起的青色血管吮两口才重新握住。那太奇怪了，说不上快感，但自渎残缺部位的羞耻感让他的性器颤颤巍巍地彻底立了起来。

杰森感到手腕被箍得发痛，他想挣脱，又想打这个混蛋两下，内部那片凹凸不平软肉被刮弄得酥麻酸软，他几乎意识不到自己的双腿主动越分越开，狼狈又徒劳地拱起下体把洞口往被罗伊操控的手指上送，健康的男性象征在花穴上方兴致勃勃地一摇一晃。体内那根指头被又湿又热的甬道吸个不停，提醒他如果艹进去该多么的爽，他想摸摸自己，于是他就这么做了，可他不知道该抚摸哪个地方，撸动几下肉柱又哽咽地去揉饱胀的囊袋。内里的搔弄速度越来越快，滚烫的痒意使杰森的腹部肌肉开始缩紧，于是他又闷哼着想要掐一把酸胀的乳头。杰森无法被好好照顾的阴茎可怜兮兮地顶得老高，腰淫秽地胡乱扭摆，罗伊口干舌燥地含住那根快贴到小腹上的东西汲取水分。杰森尖叫，却被加速抖动的手指堵回嗓子里，体液把后方的入口也打得湿淋淋的，甚至连更羞人的那处也饥渴地轻微翕动起来。性器已经被吃到喉咙口，青年的脸因为快感而憋得通红，额头上青筋暴起。天才悄悄松开手转而钳制他的大腿，但他并没有发现，手指快速地在不住蠕动的甬道中抠挖，哦不再快点马上就要…就要…男孩发出颤抖的呼吸声，缩紧下腹喷出几股清液。

“杰鸟每次都喷得到处都是。”他的搭档调侃地吐出舌，“还射了我一嘴”。罗伊可怜巴巴地把嘴里那些白液咽下去，“也照顾照顾我啊。”

黑发男孩手脚酸软地趴跪在被他弄脏的台面掰开了两瓣屁股。

惩罚我。

杰森其实有点性冷淡，但同时他又性饥渴，这听起来有些不可思议，可地球上就是有这样的人。就像现在，他陷入了某种恹恹的玄妙状态，没错，现在是正常做爱时间。他捋着刚才被弄得乱七八糟的头发小声叫起来，再下点力气，杰森的手指深深陷入发丝，绑我，他在心里默默补充。显然，他现在需要一些受虐幻想助兴，背德感反而比肉体带来的愉悦更大一些，把我吊起来，哦，我是个淫荡的坏孩子，肠道因为幻想马鞭，巴掌，或者禁欲刺一类的东西开始激烈地收缩。杰森需要这个，于是他又高潮了一次。

杰森再次来到提姆的办公室时提了个纸袋，他的男友，正牌那个，冷冷地看着他，抬手松开领带，然后卸掉手表。

……天，杰森瞬间就感觉自己的内裤有点黏。

他汗毛倒竖地看提姆走近他，小红鸟还不到大学毕业的年纪，清爽的脸上稚气未脱，他看起来真乖，斯文俊秀的鸟宝宝，红头罩发誓，他差点就要亲上去了。

但他没有，提姆也没有，取而代之的是在颈动脉部位狠狠合拢的牙齿，反英雄的脸上为此泛起病态的潮红，杰森舒服地抽气，有点疼，他想象血液怎样从皮肉中挤出，一点一点被吸进提姆的喉咙里。

提姆的眼神开始变得诡异而狂热，更用力地撕咬下去，享受皮肉碎屑在他的嘴唇上的温暖触感。他得用尽全身力气才能让牙齿离开杰森的身体，男孩的牙缝里都是淡红色的血渍，看着他的恋人慢慢笑出来。

“我早该发现，大红，你是个受虐狂。”

他若有若无地握了一下男友激动垂泪的顶端，慢慢褪掉杰森的裤子，轻轻用磁力手铐扣住两只对成年男性来说有些过分纤细的脚踝。提姆没有动杰森的手，只是把衣服卷到胸口之上的位置。大红迟早会抱住他，不必去绑。

提摩西·德雷克绝对不算杰森·陶德最爱的人，他心知肚明这一点，但他成功得到了他，这简直是提姆这几年来最得意的事情之一。红罗宾有些悲切地想着，一开始是布鲁斯，当然，他对所有知更鸟都是特别的那个，接下来是军火库。提姆曾经努力地做个好男朋友，想要够一够更重要的位置，最终却在绝望中生出邪念。

提姆第二口咬在杰森饱满的乳肉正中。柔软有弹性的胸肌在他舌尖耻辱地被挤来挤去。

有水滴慢慢顺着腿根滑下来，提姆得意地去抚，他漏得乱七八糟，冰凉的橡胶柱体侵入，杰森本能地瑟缩，提姆却严厉地制止了他。杰森为此双腿打颤。

“喝水吧，杰。”红头罩乖巧地伸出舌尖舔吸盘子里的液体，味道有点不对，杰森下意识脸色发白。

“我会扩开你，亲爱的。”

“至于淫荡的这里”提姆沾取前方的体液慢慢揉开紧闭的那圈入口。“得紧一紧”

铁尺抽打出的痕迹从脊背蔓延至臀尖，杰森的皮肤很白，这让紫红色的出血点更加刺眼，疼痛，肌肉弹跳着肿胀起来，却吃力地维持着四肢着地的动物姿势。屁股里的东西让他耻辱，也让他的身下聚集起小小的一摊液体。深呼吸，收紧肠道和臀肌，然后放松，迎接惩罚，再来一次。

“你爽得连口水都管不住。”男孩平静地卷起衬衫袖子，捏住他涨大的阴茎根部“我不是为了取悦你才这么做”。

杰森扭过脸，被杂乱的各色疼痛折磨得满头冷汗，轻轻叼住了提姆的嘴唇。他只是个屁股里夹着阴道哑铃还用着阴道扩张棒的变态，他需要矫正。眼前那双秀美的蓝眼睛极快地划过一抹刺痛。这就是提姆不愿意采用这种方法的原因――性感而恐怖从来不是红罗宾的标签。但提姆很快开心起来，杰森在亲吻中射在了他的西装裤上。

杰森有点痴迷狂热地舔干净他的裤子，提姆托住他的脸，用指腹轻轻摩挲兄长凌厉的轮廓。

提姆拔出扩张器插入两根手指，显然状况已经好了不少，虽然他的二哥为此难受地蜷缩起来。男孩尝试分剪扩张，然后换成自己的东西。杰森身上那个纯情的鬼魂又浮现出来，“好烫”，他说。

杰森的身体内部被撑得几乎撕裂，入口更是绷得紧紧的，他不想弄伤提姆，他差一点点就要在提姆背后挠满指甲印了，杰森只是虚弱地咬住衣襟，嘴角因为使力倔强又可怜地往下撇着。

抽插起来痛感要增加好几倍，但舒适像细微的电流浅浅窜上脊椎“嘘…放松点，只能到这个位置，你好浅，我都没法全部进去。”杰森又为此羞愧。提姆用更大的力道击打他的敏感带，他仿佛在漫无目的地寻找什么，又在痛苦中捡拾起微弱的快感，白浊慢慢从半软不硬的柱体里流出来。

男孩维持插入姿势舔吸兄长的乳头，而伤痕累累的恋人抱住了他。


End file.
